dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ochaco Uraraka
Ochaco Uraraka aka Uravity is a hero in training at UA. She is an upbeat and positive girl. She wants to become a hero so she can earn money and work at her parents failing construction company so they can live in comfort. Her Zero Gravity quirk allows her to make objects float weightlessly. Personal Info Birthday: December 27th Age: 15 Gender: Female Height: 156 cm Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: B Quirk: Zero Gravity Birthplace: Mie Prefecture Favorite Food: Japanese Food, especially Mochi Favorite Things: Starry skies Powers and Abilities Gunhead Martial Arts: When she worked under Gunhead, Ochaco was trained in martial arts in order to attack at close-range, benefiting her Quirk in combat. She has mastered several forms of grappling, take-downs, and throws by using force, including her opponents' force against themselves. Her skill is enough to easily dispatch an opponent who tries to stab her and incapacitate them, as shown with Thirteen, a Pro Hero, and Himiko Toga, a C-Rank Villain. Ochaco has developed a few moves with uses in conjunction with her Quirk. Keen Intellect: Though she isn't the most cunning of her class in academic terms, Ochaco has a strategic mind, able to deduce an enemy's weaknesses and combat style soon after the battle begins. Ochaco likely developed this to help cover for her initial lack of combat abilities. Her strategic skill is sometimes doubted by or accredited to others, and this is hinted at by Katsuki who remembered her being friends with Izuku from her attempted Meteor Shower, and assumed he was the one responsible for advising her. On the contrary, Ochaco had demonstrated great strategic ability on her own merit, rejecting Izuku's offer for help during the Sports Festival. Ochaco has keen senses and quick reflexes, and was able to tell when Himiko was attempting to attack her and react quickly enough to dodge. Zero Gravity: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity upon touching solid things with the pads on her fingertips. The targets lose their gravitational pull, effectively making them object weightless. She is able to activate or cancel her Quirk's effects by closing her fingers together, and is shown to be careful with her hands in order to avoid accidental quirk activation. Her Quirk is good for restraint, as those affected are unlikely to fight back since they will keep floating upwards until they are released. Ochaco takes advantage of ravaged areas to gather wreckage, exploiting the consequences of a destructive Quirk. She can easily clean up disaster zones while simultaneously figuring out the timing of her movements so as not to damage others. Her Quirk main's drawback are that if the upper weight limit (around three tons) is exceeded, or if the user floats herself, she will suffer from severe nausea. Through intense training, Ochaco considerably reduced the resultant nausea and increased her weight limit. She can also now float herself for short periods of time without becoming nauseous. Skill Release: Ochaco can press her fingertips together and make whatever she has touched stop floating. This move is first used on Villain Bots, and when she saved Izuku from falling to his death at the Entrance Exam. Meteor Shower: After floating a large quantity of rubble surrounding her, Ochaco can collect the collaterally damaged structures, forming a giant meteor of debris above her opponents, which she then causes to fall. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki. Meteor Fafrotskies: In conjunction with Froppy, the two rise and throw several debris at the targets. It is a stronger, multi-ranged version of Meteor Shower. They first used this move against two villains with Gigantification Quirks during their internship. Home Run Comet: After touching some rubble and a pillar to make them weightless, Ochaco uses the pillar to forcefully hit the rubble at her enemy. This move is first used to distract Tenya Iida during the Battle Trial. Levitation: By removing her own gravitational pull, Ochaco can jump higher and make herself float further. This allows her to mobilize easier, touching her targets in most directions. Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Ochaco's Hero Costume were made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative effects of her Quirk. Uraraka Helmet: This equipment reduces stimulation of the semicircular canals located inside each ear. Uraraka Wrists: This equipment's interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea. Uraraka Neck: This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headaches and the like. Uraraka Leg: This equipment's design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring to soften the shock. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Dimensional Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Hero Universe